Ultimate Stupidity
by LazuliLAnime25
Summary: Tomo has an idea. Oh this can't be good...


**I decided to try a Azumanga Daioh oneshot. It's dumb but I think it's funny.**

**Summary: Tomo has an idea- watch Yukari and Minamo on one of their nights out. Can't be that bad...right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh. All rights to Kiyohiko Azuma.**

* * *

"Tomo, this time, I have to say...this is stupid," Chiyo stated boldly.

"Aww, but don't you guys wanna know what they're up to?!" Tomo asked.

"Not preferably," Kagura and Yomi said in unison.

"Ah think it'd be kinda boring. Nyamo-sensei's there," Osaka pointed out.

Tomo shrugged. "Well you know that time when Nyamo-chan stopped Yukari-chan from drinking that sake? Makes you wonder what she was trying to cover up."

Kagura raised an eyebrow in slight interest. If Minamo was bad, was Yukari worse?

"Fine, I'm in," she agreed and Tomo cheered.

"Oh whatever. You'd better not get me in trouble," Yomi muttered, earning another whoop from Tomo.

"Ah won't know it 'til ah try it," Osaka said.

Sakaki barely nodded and Chiyo fiercely said "yes," not wanting to be left out.

"Well alright! Downtown at 7!" Tomo shouted and ran off.

"I don't know what we just got ourselves into," Kagura stated.

"You don't wanna know." Yomi rolled her eyes.

* * *

Oddly, Tomo was the last to arrive. Yomi got really pissed and tried to ping her on the head but ended up hitting Kagura instead and then Kagura tried to retaliate but hit Tomo and then a huge three-man girl fight broke out.

"Ah'd be quiet. They're sittin' down," Osaka whispered.

Sure enough, Yukari and a hesitant Minamo were sitting down at Yukari's favorite yakiniku restaurant.

"Kyah! You have to order this, Nyamo!" Yukari pointed at something on the menu.

Minamo glared at her. "Who wants to order _that_?"

"Haha! You do now!" Yukari giggled.

* * *

"Is she drunk already?" Tomo asked.

"No you idiot! Apparently, she hasn't had anything to drink today. I heard from Kaorin myself," Yomi retorted.

* * *

"Sake! Sake! We want sake!" Yukari demanded to the waitress as if protesting a movement or something.

"I think the dehydration's getting to you," Minamo muttered.

"Oho! And you don't get dehydrated being in the sun doing gym!"

"Unlike you, I actually drink water."

"I still have that AC problem! The damn janitor or whatever won't fix it!"

* * *

"Ah never noticed the classroom bein' hot. Is it really?" Osaka questioned.

All the other girls excluding Sakaki stared at her as if she was on fire. "What?"

"You're asleep all the time. I guess you wouldn't notice," Kagura stated.

"Ah can't help it if the sun makes ya tired."

Tomo broke out laughing. "Yeah, and typhoons make you happy!"

Yomi's glasses 'pinged' and Tomo shut her extremely large mouth.

* * *

"Haha! And that's why cows are green!" Yukari laughed, a hiccup following.

"I think you've had enough," Minamo said. She hadn't even sipped her sake, someone had to be the sane one.

"Oh! No! I've still got the world to conquer!"

"Be quiet would you?"

"Ne, I'm a strong person! *hic* Maybe you should help me feed the gophers!"

* * *

"Wow, look at her go!" Tomo stared at the girls' homeroom and English teacher as she sloppily poured another glass of sake.

"It's amazing that she hasn't passed out yet," Chiyo said in awe. When her friends discussed spying on their teachers, she researched the effects of alcohol.

"Yeah, I feel bad for Nyamo though," Kagura added.

"She's a strong person, ah hope anyway," Osaka whispered.

Sakaki widened her eyes and ducked as Minamo looked their way. The other girls followed her example and covered their heads with their hands. A suspicious look took over Minamo's face but she turned back to Yukari.

* * *

"Haha! I was watching Super Sentai and then I won a black belt! I totally think it's from watching Sentai! Hey! Let's watch some Sentai!" Yukari shouted.

"Oh really? Where is your black belt?" Minamo asked dryly.

"I'm wearing' it! Holla!" Yukari untied the belt from around her waist and Minamo choked as her friend's skirt fell down. The sounds of glass shattering and people screaming echoed across the restaurant.

"You idiot! You really piss me off sometimes!" Minamo lunged across the table to try and attack Yukari.

* * *

"I was wrong. This was a really, _really_, bad idea," Tomo stated.

"Thank you for seeing it in our light," Yomi said sarcastically.

"Can we just go home?" Chiyo asked.

"Yeah, ah think we'd better," Osaka agreed and left with Chiyo and Sakaki.

The other three girls turned back to the scene. Minamo was trying to choke Yukari while the latter was swinging her hips around like she was trying to touch every corner of the planet.

"I'm going home," Yomi said and walked away in the same direction as Osaka, Chiyo, and Sakaki.

"Yeah, me too." Kagura ran to catch up with Yomi.

Tomo looked at the teachers again and gave a laugh before running to catch up with her friends.

* * *

"OMiGosh! That was so funny!" Yukari pulled her skirt back on.

"I don't get why you had to torture them," Minamo sighed.

"Oh you should've seen Sakaki-chan's face! Ha! I'd give up my paycheck to see it again!"

"I'll give you this: you're a pretty good actress."

"Oh no! That wasn't acting, momma! I have a date with Yoda later!"

Minamo sweatdropped and prepared to try and choke her again.

* * *

**Well? How was it?**

**This just came in my head and I had to record it before I forgot.**

**Thanks for reading and R&R!**


End file.
